Freshman in HighSchool
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: *FINISHED* Sakura, Madison, Li, Melin are now in Highschool. New evil is on the horizon. Will Sakura & Li Sayron be able to stop this evil in time? or Will it be the end of the world? S/S, Madison/?? and Melin/????
1. Default Chapter

First day of HighSchool  
  
by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
(I am using the american names cause that's how I know their names that way so no flames)   
  
Disclaimer: You got it I don't own ccs (Have my own chars Kevin)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~First day~~~~~~  
  
The sun shined in the room of Sakura's bedroom. Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She grunted she was  
  
really tired she had a rough battle yesturday and almost lost the battle if not Li came to save her. "Hurry up Sakura it's   
  
your first day of highschool!" Her father shouted from the stairs. Sakura hurried up ran downstairs. Tori looked at her.   
  
"Squirt" He said. Sakura stomped her foot "Oh shut up Tori!" Sakura said. "Whoa come on I'll make sure your not late   
  
to your home room" Tori said. Sakura blinked and was amazed Tori was actually nice to her. "Uh.. Thanks" Sakura said.   
  
~~~~~~At School~~~~~~  
  
Tori showed Madison and Sakura to their homeroom. Li and Melin where already sitting in their seats. The teacher   
  
looked at Madison and Sakura. "Madison sit by Melin and Sakura right next to Li" The teacher said. The desk was big   
  
enough to fit two people in the seats. Li blushed when Sakura sat down. They were fifteen and freshman.  
  
"Okay class my name is Mr. Tuskia welcome to your first year of High School Freshman," Mr. Tuskia said. He handed   
  
sheets out about the campus and other things. Sakura was amazed at the things they had. "Sakura what classes do   
  
you have?" Madison asked. "first hour Science, seond hour Gym, third hour Math, forth hour History, fifth hour music,   
  
and sixth hour I got foods class. What about you?" Sakura said. "The same as you except for fourth and sixth class,"   
  
Madison said. Sakura was happy at least she was in some classes with Madison. "Li what you got!!!" Melin annoyingly   
  
said. Li grunted when Melin clinged to him. "My classes are the same as Sakura's everyone one," Li said. Melin totally   
  
got jealous. "I have gym with you guys at least" Melin said.   
  
~~~~~~Bell rings for lunch~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looks for a seat. A guy bumps into her making her drop her lunch box. Guy grabs Sakura by the shirt lifts   
  
her up by the collar. "Stay out of my way little freshman," He said. Tori stopped the guy. "Hey let her go she didn't   
  
do anything to you Kevin," Tori said. "Shut up Tori just because she's your little sister doesn't mean I can be nice   
  
to her!" Kevin said. Tori pushed Kevin into the wall. "Don't mess with my sister!" Tori said. Sakura was stunned.   
  
Tori walked with his sister to Li, Melin, and Madison. "Sakura don't mind Kevin he thinks he's a big tough guy," Tori said.   
  
Sakura nodded. "Thanks Tori," Sakura said.   
  
"So what's going down tonight?" Madison asked. Sakura looked around. "What do you think we should do Li?" Sakura   
  
asked. Li blushed a tiny bit. "Maybe hang out at the park?" Li suggested. "Sounds great!" Sakura said. Madison wanted to  
  
set Li and Sakura up on a date so they finally admit they like each other. But she knew Melin would get totally jealous.   
  
She was really jealous when Li was with Sakura. She despised them being arounf each other. When Melin got up and   
  
left to put her tray away. "I don't want to meet at the park let's meet here" Madison said. "Okay," Sakura and Li said.  
  
"Should we tell Melin?" Li asked. "No" Madison said. Melin came back she sat back down. "So what time we meeting   
  
at the park?" Melin asked. "Changes of plan Melin we aren't going anywhere we decided to stay at home," Madison lied.   
  
"Okay," Melin said. Sakura felt a bit bad that they lied to Melin. When school was over with they all went home.   
  
Sakura changed real quick. "Where you going?" Kero asked. "Out with Madison, and Li," Sakura said. "Okay be careful   
  
but before you leave can you bring me some pudding?" Kero asked. "Sure Kero," Sakura said. Sakura rushed downstairs   
  
got some pudding than came back upstairs with the pudding. "PUDDING YUMMY PUDDING!!!" Kero said as he chowed   
  
down on his pudding.   
  
~~~~~~That night~~~~~~  
  
Sakura met up with Li. "Where's Madison?" Li asked. Sakura's cell phone rings. "Hello?" Sakura asked. "Sakura it's   
  
Madison I'm sorry I can't make it Mom decides to have this big dinner thing," Madison said. "Alright Madison we   
  
understand bye," Sakura said. Sakura hung up. "She can't make it?" Li asked. "Nope," Sakura said. Li smiled he was   
  
happy he got to be alone with Sakura. He loved Sakura deeply but couldn't tell her cause he had huge ego. "Well I   
  
guess we should just go home," Sakura said. Li was quite for a min. "No wait Sakura we should at least hang out," Li said.   
  
"Okay," Sakura smiled. They walked through town. Suddenly Sakura felt something strange. "Did you feel that?" Sakura   
  
asked. Li looked around he finally sensed it. They both took off running. Sakura called Kero. "Kero! come quickly get Yue   
  
here also evil is near we need you two," Sakura said. "Right on it Sakura," Kero said. A blast came down right at Sakura.   
  
"SAKURA!" Li said. He jumped at Sakura and they rolled past the blast. "Thank you Li" Sakura said. A blast went straight   
  
at them. Kerobero's blocked the blast just in time. "KEROBEROS! YUE!" Sakura yelled happy. A blast headed towards them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will someone get hurt find out next time! 


	2. Sakura!

No! This can't be!!!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own ccs I only own kevin  
  
Sakura: Come on YKS I want to know what happens next  
  
YKS: Chill Sakura you'll find out read the chapter!  
  
Sakura: oh ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blast came too fast it hit Sakura dead on. Sakura screamed as she flew 20 inches. "Sakura!" They said. The figure  
  
appeared & laughed at them. Li got mad "What do you want!" Li demanded. "I want her" The figure said. Pointing at Sakura  
  
as the figure grinned. "No! You can't have her!" Li said. He ran to Sakura's side. The figured threw a blast at Li and knocked  
  
him away from Sakura. Yue picked up Sakura and Li quickly and took off as Kerobero's fought the figure to give Yue time   
  
to leave with Sakura and Li. Yue took them to Madison's house. KeroBero's came and he was hurt but not that bad.   
  
Sakura was out cold. Madison ran to them "What happened?" Madison asked. "There is a new evil here and is too strong   
  
for Sakura and Li," Yue said. Li looked at them stubbornly. "I am not weak! neither is Sakura we will fight it and win" Li said.  
  
Li took Sakura into Madison's house and laid Sakura on Madison's extra bed in her room. "I don't know why that figure   
  
wants Sakura but he won't get her at all" Li said. Yue left home and Keroberos turned back to Kero and stayed with   
  
Madison and Sakura. Li stayed also he didn't want anything to happen to Sakura, he loved her so deeply it hurt for him   
  
even to say that he loved her.   
  
~*~*~*The Next day~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up Sakura your gonna be late for school!" Li said. "WHAT!!!" Sakura said. Madison had went to Sakura's house and  
  
told her father she is staying over and he was okay with it. Madison gave Sakura her clothes and Sakura quickly got dressed  
  
and put her rollerblades on. The three took off running to school well in Sakura's case rollerbladed to school. They had one  
  
minute to get into their classes. They made it and sat down huffing and puffing. They waited for Mr. Tuka to start the day.  
  
"Good morning class" Mr. Tuka said. "Good Morning Mr. Tuka," They said. "Today we have a new student his name is Eil   
  
Moon," Mr. Tuka said. "Eil!" Madison said with joy. "Ah I see you know some people already?" Mr. Tuka said. "Yes I do Mr.  
  
Tuka sir," Eil said. Eil sat down next to Madison and she was so happy to see Eil back from England. "I sensed there   
  
was danger so I came back," Eil said to Madison. "Yeah Sakura's in big trouble," Madison said. After School Eil talked   
  
to Sakura, and Li about the figure. "Be careful the figure is dangerous Sakura you are going to have to be really on alert,"  
  
Eil told them. Sakura and Li nods. They walked to Li's house. Melin helped Li with the tea. "So what now you in love with  
  
the girl Li!" Melin said. Li blushed a bit. "No No way I just don't want anything to happen to her, something dangerous is   
  
after her life, and I don't want anything to happen to her she's a friend Melin," Li said. Melin looked a bit worried now and  
  
felt a little stupid for asking that question. "Is she gonna be okay?" Melin asked. "Yes if we don't bump into the figure" Li  
  
said.   
  
All of a sudden a shierk comes from Sakura's mouth as the windows break and the figure reaches for her. Li and Melin   
  
ran into the room. Eil was doing his best to protect Sakura but he failed he was struck down. The figure grabbed Sakura.   
  
"Ah!! LET ME GO!! LI HELP ME!" Sakura said. Li got ticked off. "Element freeze!" Li said. The figure froze but it still had a   
  
strong grip on Sakura. Li ran up to the figure tried to get Sakura lose. Melin contacted Kero and Yue. They came as quick   
  
as possible. Yue helped Li to get Sakura free. The figure unfroze and attack. Yue gave Sakura to Li. "Li protect her!" Yue  
  
demanded. Li did the best he could. Melin took Sakura into the closet with her, Eil, and Li. All they could hear was thuds  
  
and bangs. The closet door swung open Sakura gasped. The figure reached for her. Li sliced the figure with his sword. He  
  
was mad. Sakura saw Yue and Keroberos out cold. "KEROBEROS!! YUE!!" Sakura screamed. The figure hit Li back against  
  
the closet wall. Melin's eyes widen "LI!!!" Melin said. The figure grabbed Sakura and threw her up on it's shoulders. "I got   
  
her now," The figure said. "Let me go!!!!," Sakura screamed. It laughed and disappeared with everyone helpless to save   
  
Sakura. "No Sakura!" Yue said. Li looked up. "SAKURA!!!!!!" Li yelled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH NO CCS FANS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! 


	3. We're coming for you

We are coming to get you  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li pounded his fist to the ground. "No Sakura!" Li said. Li couldn't believe it. He was too weak to save his love. Melin   
  
helped Li up. "We can get her back right?" Melin asked. "We will have to find the figure right away! before Sakura is   
  
killed," Yue said. Keroberos let Li get on his back. "I'm coming with you Li!" Meilin said. "No stay back Melin its too   
  
dangerous," Li said. Melin got mad. "LI I WANT TO HELP SAKURA IS MY FRIEND ALSO!," Melin yelled. Li looked at Melin.  
  
"Fine but be careful," Li said, "And don't get in our way." Melin agreed to it. They took off to find Sakura. Li was hoping   
  
she wasn't seriously hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*Where Sakura is*~*~*~*  
  
Figure blasts Sakura to the ground a couple times. Sakura was hurting & she couldn't defind herself with her hands   
  
tied behind her back. "What do you want from me? Sakura asked. "Your life," The figure said. The figure picked up Sakura  
  
by the hair. It put it's hand on her face & sucked up all her life energy. Sakura struggled to get free. All of a sudden the   
  
figure was struck down. Sakura fell to the ground. Li ran over to Sakura and scooped her up in his arms. The figure   
  
attacked but Yue and Keroberos attacked the figure. Sakura was pale. "Wake up Sakura please," Li said. Sakura was   
  
most likely dead. The figure laughed. "I have her life energy she is dead," The Figure said. "WHAT!?!" Yue and Keroberos   
  
said shocked. "She is dead!" The figure said. "No she's not No she's not!!!" Li said. He hugged Sakura tightly. In his mind   
  
it was racing all over his head "She can't be dead" Meilin got mad and ran at the figure she went to strike the figure but   
  
the figure struck Meilin and she went flying Yue caught her. Yue and Kerobero's fought the figure again. They were trying   
  
to get Sakura's life back. The figure was strong.   
  
Li was ticked and he wasn't gonna take it anymore so he fought. He won Sakura's life back. Yue picked her up. "We   
  
need to get her home now," Yue said. They all left and Yue went back to Juilan. Li told him a lie. "Sakura just passed out   
  
and you caught her," Li lied. "Oh we better get her back home," Juilan said. They both walked to the house. Li opened the  
  
door for Juilan. Troy saw Juilan holding the knocked out Sakura. "What happened!" Troy asked. "She passed out," Li said.  
  
Troy took his sister into her room and cover her up. He turned the light out and closed the door. "Thanks Juilan and short  
  
man," Troy said. Li got a bit mad when Troy said that. But he shook it off and left to go home. Kero watched Sakura all   
  
night to make sure nothing went wrong with her.   
  
*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura got up ready for school. "SAKURA YOU FOR GOT YOUR BREAKFAST!" Her dad yelled. Sakura stopped. "Agh I will  
  
eat my lunch I can't stop and eat breakfast now it's to late now!" Sakura yelled back. She skated off super fast to get to   
  
school. She ran into Kevin on the way to school. "Watch were your going you little freshman," Kevin said. "Not my fault   
  
your blocking my way," Sakura said. She took off again and meet up with Li. She took off her skates and walked in school  
  
with Li. "Um Sakura...." Li said. "What is it Li?" Sakura asked. Li took a thing out of his pocket it was a little box he opened  
  
it for Sakura it was a diamond heart necklace. Sakura eye's teared. "Will you go out with me Sakura?" Li asked. Sakura   
  
smiled. "Yes Li I will go out with you," Sakura said. Li shouted for joy. He kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura was shocked   
  
and Li was a bit embarassed. "Sorry," Li said. "No need to say your sorry," Sakura said. They walked hand and hand to.   
  
Their classes Meilin was totally jealous of them together. Madison was happy they finally got together and where actually  
  
together. Eil kissed Madison on the cheek. Madison blushed and Eil did also. Everyone lived happyily ever after. Sakura   
  
and Li dated through out High School. 


End file.
